Mentir sur son âge, cela a toujours des conséquences
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel 15 ans s'inscrit sur une application de rencontres gay mais ment volontairement sur son âge. Très vite, son profil attire Claude, un mec de 28 ans. Un rendez-vous est pris entre les deux dans un bar. Là bas, a aussi rendez-vous Sebastian, mais son rendez-vous se révèle être une fausse photo. Sebastian sur le point de partir croise Ciel.


Ciel Phantomhive s'était inscrit sur une application de rencontre gay dans le but de faire des rencontres et trouver l'amour.

Pour cela il avait menti sur son âge, il était âgé de seulement 15 ans et avait mis 18 ans sur son profil.

Son profil avait attiré un mec de 28 ans, un certain Claude.

Lui et Ciel avaient rendez-vous dans un bar gay fréquenté.

Le soir du rendez-vous à 21h00, Ciel avait fait un effort vestimentaire pour paraitre plus âgé en espérant que son rencard n'y voit que du feu.

Loin au fond de la salle, un autre homme dans la trentaine semblait l'observer.

C'était Sebastian, lui aussi sur cette application de rencontre qui devait rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir- là aussi.

-Il semble bien jeune pour venir dans un bar, pensa Sebastian.

Claude entrait à ce moment-là et se dirigea vers Ciel.

-Ciel, enchanté tu m'as l'air bien jeune, tu as vraiment 18 ans ?

-Oui je fais juste plus jeune que mon âge, je suis majeur.

Claude sembla le croire.

-Bien alors je t'offre quoi ?

-une bière, merci.

-De rien, alors que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Au fond la salle, Claude avait eu une mauvaise surprise, la personne ne correspondait pas à la photo.

-Tu ne ressembles pas à ta photo, désolé cela ne va pas être possible.

L'homme avait 30 ans de plus que Sebastian et semblait chercher des petits jeunes pour s'amuser, pas le truc de Sebastian.

-Bon je vais aux toilettes et je rentre chez moi.

Ciel et Claude discutaient.

Ciel s'entendait mentir.

-Je suis à la fac.

Soudain, il ressentit le stress de son mensonge.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Ciel s'en alla et croisa Sebastian.

-Gamin, je ne veux pas mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais personne ne croira que tu as 18 ans et ton copain, il n'a pas l'air dupe non plus, tu devrais te méfier de lui. Il a l'air louche.

-De quoi tu te mêles le vieux ? Que je mente c'est mon problème, mêles toi de tes affaires.

-Vieux ? Merci et toi tu as quoi 12 ans ?

-Non 15 mais qu'est- ce que cela peut te faire ?

-Rien je tenais juste à te prévenir, en effet ce n'est pas mon problème si tu as des ennuis.

Au même moment, Claude qui avait bien compris que Ciel avait menti se préparait à drogué son verre, histoire d'être sûr de pouvoir se le faire sans résistance ce soir.

Dans les toilettes, la discussion se poursuivait.

-Je n'aurai pas d'ennuis, je ne t'ai rien demandé alors vas te faire voir.

-Très bien mais ne vas pas te plaindre si tu finis violer par un inconnu dans une ruelle sombre. Ma parole, tu es juste un gamin complétement con.

-Toi t'es un vieux chiant qui fait la morale.

Sebastian parti puis se dirigea vers la sortie du bar.

-Je devrais rester dans le coin, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien à ce gamin.

Ciel alla rejoindre son rendez-vous.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui on en était ou ?

Ciel prit son verre sans me méfier et bu tout.

Claude bu son verre à son tour.

Au bout d'un moment Ciel se sentit affaiblit mais ne compris pas pourquoi.

-Tout va bien ? Je te raccompagne chez toi si tu veux ?

-Oui merci je ne me sens pas bien d'un coup.

Claude guida Ciel vers la sortie et fit mine de se diriger vers sa voiture et s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue peu fréquentée.

Ciel était toujours à moitié conscient.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ?

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire que tu as 18 ans ? Ton vrai âge ?

-15 ans, j'avoue j'ai menti.

-Tu as de la chance, les jeunes cela me branche bien tant que je peux tirer mon coup.

Ciel comprit qu'il n'avait pas que de bonnes intentions envers lui et que Sebastian avait raison.

-Il avait raison, ce vieux con, pensa Ciel.

Ciel essaya de se détacher de l'emprise de Claude mais il avait de moins en moins de réflexes et la drogue le rendait de plus en plus faible.

-Voilà, sois gentil et laisses toi faire.

Ciel voulait se débattre mais il n'était plus en état de le faire.

Ainsi Claude pu lui retirait son pantalon sans problème et allait le pénétrait.

Ciel dans sa dernière force essaya de l'arrêter.

-Arrêtes tout de suite, je ne veux pas le faire, je t'en supplie.

Ciel était au bord des larmes.

-Tu verras, tu vas changer d'avis. Oh tu pleures, j'aime cette douleur que je t'inflige.

Claude baissa son pantalon et baissa son boxer quand il fut interrompu par un coup au visage.

-Sebastian, aides moi, supplia Ciel.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, tu n'es qu'un gamin inconscient de ses actes, ce type a mis de la drogue dans ton verre et tu n'y as vus que du feu c'est cela de mentir sans prendre conscience des conséquences. Toi le vieux pervers, tu comptais vraiment violer un gamin de 15 ans ? Tu me dégoutes tu n'es qu'un salop de pervers et ta place c'est en taule. Je devrais appeler la police pour qu'ils t'enferment.

Sebastian allait composer le numéro quand Ciel l'interrompit.

-Non laisse le partir je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

-Tu as conscience que ce type a tenté de te violer quand même ? Et s'il recommence avec un autre ?

-Laisses le partir, je t'en prie je ne veux pas que mes parents le sachent, dit Ciel en pleurs.

-Tes parents on s'en fiche. Hé toi, si je te laisse partir tu promets de ne plus t'approcher de lui et des autres ?

-Oui, promis.

-Barres toi et si je te revois je ne te laisserai aucune chance, cet fois ci.

Claude parti en courant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu l'as laissé faire sans intervenir ?

-Ben je voulais que tu le vois par toi-même ce qui pouvait arriver et je vous ai suivis, j'avais une impression que cela allait mal tourner.

-J'ai compris, je recommencerai plus, je rentre chez moi.

Ciel voulait partit mais Sebastian l'arrêta.

-Si tes parents te voient comme cela, ils vont se poser de questions, je te propose de venir chez moi et tu pourras rassurer tes parents là- bas.

-Qui me dit que si je te suis tu seras pas pire que lui ?

-J'ai une tête violeur ou de pédophile ? Sérieux si tu ne veux pas, je peux te laisser ici et là tu as de fortes chances que cela tourne pareil. Alors tu préfères quoi ?

-Je te suis mais tu ne m'approches pas.

Ciel suivit Sebastian dans sa voiture et arrivé chez lui une crainte l'envahissait toujours quand il vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit.

-Je te le laisse, rassures toi, tu veux que je t'aide à enlever tes fringues ?

-Oui mais après ne t'approches plus de moi.

Sebastian enleva les fringues de Ciel.

-Ok donnes-moi ton portable, je vais envoyer un message à tes parents en disant que tu dors chez un copain.

-Ok.

Ciel donna son portable et Sebastian envoya le message.

-Parents rassurés ok, je te laisse si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis au salon.

Ciel s'endormit instantanément.

-Ah ce gamin, pas de chance. Heureusement que j'étais là sinon il y passait.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il était assez mignon mais trop jeune pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla étonné de se retrouver en sous vêtement.

Sebastian vint à sa rencontre.

-Ca va mieux ? Tu es enfin réveillé, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier.

-Si mais plus important. Ou sont mes fringues ? Ne me dis pas que tu as profité de moi ?

-Non je ne cours pas après les gamins même si tu es bien mignon. Rassure-toi hier je te les ai enlevés puisque tu me l'as demandé. Elles sont là si tu veux te rhabiller.

Ciel se rhabilla.

-En fait, merci pour hier, tu m'as sauvé de ce pervers, désolé de t'avoir traité de vieux con.

-De rien, à l'avenir, méfis toi des gens avant de rencontrer n'importe qui.

-Je ferai attention, merci encore.

-Tu veux bien me laisser ton numéro, au cas ou tu te retrouves encore dans ce genre de situation, je pourrais t'aider, on ne sait jamais.

-Oui voilà le mien.

 **Quelques mois plus tard :**

Ciel avait gardé contact avec Sebastian et l'avait appelé au secours.

Sebastian avait fait aussi vite que possible pensant Ciel en danger.

-Ah il n'a donc rien appris de la dernière fois.

Ciel lui avait dit de venir le chercher dans le bar sous prétexte qu'un mec l'avait dragué lourdement et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le gérer.

Sebastian entra dans le bar et fut surpris quand il vu Ciel seul au fond du bar un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ou est-ce supposé dragueur lourd ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour rien ?

-J'avoue il n'y en a pas, je voulais te voir et c'était le seul moyen que tu viennes.

-J'espère que c'est une raison suffisante ?

-Oui approches toi.

-Oui mais pourquoi ?

Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

Ce geste étonna Sebastian.

-Tu me plais bien, j'ai quitté l'application depuis longtemps puisque je l'ai trouvé l'amour.

-Pour une surprise, cela en est une, tu veux d'un vieux con ?

-Et toi tu veux d'un gamin complétement inconscient de ses actes ?

-Oui je le veux, tentons.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par trouver l'amour à l'aide indirecte d'une application.


End file.
